I'm Getting Ready
"I'm Getting Ready" is a song by Tasha Cobbs Leonard featuring Nicki Minaj from Tash's fourth studio album, Heart. Passion. Pursuit.. The song was released on August 25, 2017 through EMI Gospel/Motown Gospel along with the rest of the album. Cross references * Pepsi is also referenced in "HOV Lane", after "Moment 4 Life" was featured in an ad campaign for the company. Eyes haven't seen And ears haven't heard The kind of blessings The kind of blessings That's about to follow me, woah 'Cause victory is here Keep defeat out the door God's done a new thing, yeah Get ready for overflow 'Cause I'm getting ready (I'm getting ready to see) Something I've never seen (Something I've never seen) Prophesy over your life saying (I'm getting ready to see) Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh Something I've never seen Saying I'm getting ready (I'm getting ready to see) Something I've never seen (Something I've never seen) Said again I'm getting ready (I'm getting ready to see) Something I've never seen (Something I've never seen) Let's say it together, say Eyes haven't seen, no-o, o-o (Eyes haven't seen) Come on say it, and ears haven't heard (Ears haven't heard) What? The kind of blessing, yeah The kind of blessing That's about to follow me Sing victory is here, yeah (Victory is here) It keep defeat out the door (Defeat out the door) God's doing a new thing Get ready (Get ready for overflow) Now throw your hands up Saying I'm getting ready (I'm getting ready to see) Something I've never seen I'm getting ready (I'm getting ready to see) God's about to blow my mind, hey Something I've never seen Say, I'm getting ready (I'm getting ready to see) Oh, yes, I am Something I've never seen (something I've never seen) It's bigger than I can imagine (I'm getting ready to see) Oh, something I've never seen (Something I've never seen) Yo, aye yo, beach house vibes, maneuver the jetski 'Cause-'cause I serve the God that parted the Red Sea Multi-million dollars commercials for Pepsi From food-stamps to more ice than Gretzky I don't gotta talk, the Lord defends me I watch them all fall for going against me 'Cause me and all my angels shot the devil up While you was trying to pull me down, I levelled up I levelled up twice, I levelled up three times He tapped 'em and told 'em "she's mine" So even when I cried I knew I'd be fine Prepare for a miracle blessing in these times Now praise Him, raise Him, name it, claim it Every tongue that rises up against me, shame it I breathe success in and out my lungs I got the power of life and death coming out of my tongue Oh-oh-ooh, oh-oh-oh, ooh-ooooh You gotta move a little bit with that Say oh-oh-oh Oh-oh-ooh, oh-oh-oh, ooh-ooooh Said again, say I'm Oh-oh-ooh, oh-oh-oh, ooh-ooooh It's about to be real big, say oh Oh-oh-ooh, oh-oh-oh, ooh-ooooh Now somebody raise it Say I'm getting ready (I'm getting ready) Ready for overflow (ready for overflow) It's real easy, somebody declare it Say I'm getting ready (I'm getting ready) What are you ready for? (ready for overflow) Say it again, say I'm getting ready (I'm getting ready) Ready for overflow (ready for overflow) It's about to be running over in my lfe, yeah (I'm getting ready) Ready for overflow (ready for overflow) Say oh I'm ready (oh I'm ready) Are you ready for overflow? (ready for overflow) Say, yes, I'm ready (yes I'm ready) Ready for overflow (ready for overflow) Say ready for overflow, ooh-oh-ooh (ready for overflow) You are the declaring over your sins Say ready for overflow (ready for overflow) Declare it over your finances Say ready for overflow (ready for overflow) Healing in my body, I'm ready (ready for overflow) I'm in the right position, I'm ready (ready for overflow) I'm gonna stay here at Your feet because I'm ready (ready for overflow) I'm ready (ready for overflow) Oh-ohh, yes I'm ready (ready for overflow) I'll say it again, I'm still ready (ready for overflow) Oh, yes, I'm ready (ready for overflow) God, you keep blowin' my mind, I'm ready (ready for overflow) Lord, you keep blowin' my mind, I'm ready (ready for overflow) Sing, I'm getting ready (I'm getting ready) Ready for overflow (ready for overflow) Say, I'm getting ready (I'm getting ready) Ready for overflow (ready for overflow) Say, ye, s I'm ready (yes, I'm ready) God you keep blowin' my mind 'Cause eyes haven't seen Ears haven't heard The kind of blessings The kind of blessings That's about to follow me 'Cause victory is here It put defeat out the door God's doing a new thing A brand new thing I'm ready for overflow "Thank you, God" God's doing a new thing Get ready for overflow Yeah, I'm talking to you, I'm talking to you God's doing a new thing Get ready for overflow You been waiting You been praying You been pressing You been fasting God's doing a new thing Get ready for overflow I'm getting ready to see Something I've never seen Oh, I'm getting ready to see, oh-oh-ooh Something I've never seen }} Category:Songs featuring Minaj Category:2017 Category:Songs